


A Pirates Honor

by hallowqueen19



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallowqueen19/pseuds/hallowqueen19
Summary: 1674 Port Royal, Jamaica – When a former Captain of the Royal Navy vows revenge on the pirate who disgraced him, he’s forced to turn to a strong-willed tavern maid to help navigate the dangerous world he’s fought so hard to destroy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Port Royal, Jamaica - 1674**

  
Sweat dripped between her shoulder blades as she weaved her way between the tavern tables. Her arm already ached under the weight of her tray, now laden with empty mugs, glasses, and half eaten plates of whatever her boss had slaughtered earlier that morning; probably an old pig or sick chicken, nothing that would cost him anything he wasn’t willing to give up – which was everything. _Cheap bastard_. She sneered internally, casting a fiery glance to the wooden door at the back of the tavern with “PROHIBITED” painted across its front in flaky white paint. She knew he was in there, most likely counting his money and drinking himself to – she hoped – death.

  
With an inaudible sigh, she made her way behind the bar and placed her tray on the back counter. Swiftly, she emptied the left-over scraps into a bucket – fodder for the pigs later – and dropped the glasses unceremoniously into a tub of murky grey water. She knew she wouldn’t get around to changing it for at least another day, but she reasoned her patrons wouldn’t be worried about the cleanliness of their cutlery the way it was.

  
To her surprise, the tavern was relatively empty. She only had eight patrons, all of them of questionable origin, but relatively decent tippers so more than welcome in her eyes. She wasn’t sure why, normally by now she was turning away drunkards, breaking up brawls, and dragging unconscious fools from the floor out onto the street. While strange, she welcomed the rare moment of rest that was a quiet tavern.

  
As if sensing her approaching relaxation, the tavern door swung open with unnecessary force; the door rattling on its hinges as it connected with the wall. A burly man lumbered in with his hat pulled low over his eyes, the sounds of the harbour following close on his heels. As the door shut behind him, muffling the activity that he inevitably came from, the man lumbered to the back of the tavern and chose a spot away from the rest of the inhabitants.

  
“Whore!” The newcomer cried towards her, shrugging off his tattered jacket and removing his hat and placing it on the back of his chair.

  
With a frown, Kagome pushed off the counter and wiped her hands on the apron tied around her waist. Making her way across the tavern, she approached the man with slight apprehension – nothing good ever came when one of her patrons started things off by calling her a whore. The closer she got, the deeper her apprehension grew. The man’s jacket was laid on the table before him, its sleeves lined with holes and covered in patches of salt. His breeches were filthy, splattered with what Kagome hoped was mud but knew was more likely than not blood. His linen shirt hung open, revealing a hairy but muscular chest. His face was both wind and sun beaten, his lips cracked and bleeding beneath a thick brown beard.

  
He must have just gotten back on land, she mused silently.

  
“What can I get ya, lad?” Placing her palm flat on the tabletop, she leaned forward with a pleasant smile on her face exposing her cleavage in an attempt to placate his stormy mood. The last thing she wanted was for him to start swinging.

  
A calloused hand slapped a scattering of coins, some silver and some of an unidentifiable metal, onto the tabletop. “Rum.” He grunted.

  
Straightening and picking through the coins with practiced fingers, Kagome plucked out the silver she needed and held them out to the man for his inspection. “That’d do two.” He nodded, not looking at her but instead staring at another patron swaying in his seat and talking animatedly to the man next to him. “A moment, then.” She murmured after slipping the coins into the pocket hidden in her skirts.

  
Turning on her heel, she made her way back behind the bar. Grabbing two glasses from the depths of the murky grey water, she toweled them off briefly with her apron before grabbing a foggy bottle from under the bar – not the best rum she had, but it would do for the likes of her usual guests. Uncorking it with her teeth with a satisfying _Pop!_ she filled each glass to the brim and quickly returned the bottle from where it came.

Making her way back to the wind beaten sailor, she set the glasses down with a hollow _thunk_. “Anything else I can get ya, lad?”

  
The man only grunted in return; his attention still fixed on the other patron who was now telling his companion about the poor sop he robbed before docking in Port Royal. Kagome raised an eyebrow as the man downed both glasses in quick, practiced succession before rising unsteadily to his feet.

  
Kagome took three quick steps back, an irritated scowl on her normally cheery face. She could tell there was going to be a fight, she just prayed it would be over before it really began.

  
“Sonofa whore!” The bearded man roared, his free hand slamming into the tabletop causing the already splintered wood to creak in protest. “Yer th’ bastert don’ took _Molly_!” His words formed slowly, tumbling from his cracked lips with a sloppy intensity. He had been drinking long before he reached her tavern, Kagome realized.

  
The man he was addressing, a slim man with coal black hair and coated in the grime of the sea, raised blurry eyes to meet his. Recognition flared across his face as he attempted to rise from his seat, pitching forward dangerously for a moment before regaining his balance. “Aye! Soli’ w’nch, too! Ha’n’t seen a ship tha’ braw ina age!”

  
Before she could react, the two men ran at each other. As they collided, the seven other patrons jumped to their feet and started cheering them on in a drunken fervor.  
Much to Kagome’s surprise, the thinner man quickly gained the upper hand. As the bearded man lunged, the thin man sloppily side stepped and aimed a punch towards his opponents’ kidney. As his fist connected with flesh with a sickening slap, the bigger man folded in on himself and immediately vomited. Tasting victory, the thin man quickly brought his foot up intending to kick the bearded man in the face – but missed. His booted foot connected with nothing but air and caused the already unbalanced man to tip backwards. As he fell, his head connected with the corner of a nearby table and he crumpled onto the ground unconscious.

  
Unsatisfied with the lack of blood, the roar in the tavern swelled as the remaining patrons started to insult and goad each other hoping someone would start a new fight.

  
Sensing the beginning of a brawl, Kagome bent down and reached under her skirts for the musket strapped to her thigh. Raising the gun above her head, she fired. The sound was sharp and deafening, and Kagome watched as the previously heated men flinched and turned panicked eyes towards her. Glaring at the startled patrons, Kagome spoke short and sharp. “I’ll have no brawls in my tavern. You lads wanna fight, take it outside. Otherwise, sit the fuck down or get the fuck out.”

  
The men paused momentarily, the tavern going remarkably quiet as they considered their options. For a moment, defiance flashed in each one of their eyes as they regarded Kagome’s diminutive and seemingly frail form. The drink had addled their memories, she realized. She had a reputation for her willingness to pull her gun when things went awry, but she had never actually used it on a patron. It was the man who actually owned the tavern, Mr. Goshinki who was not above murder; something he did frequently when another man thought it ok to touch his property – which he considered Kagome to be.

  
“I’d listen to her if I were you, lads. That bitch’ll shoot you square in the face – won’t miss neither.”

  
Kagome turned bright eyes to the new man standing in her tavern doorway. Just like the rest of the men who came in, he was filthy and fresh from the sea. Dirt and salt covered his breeches and boots; while a splatter of blood colored the barely white tunic plastered to his chest from sweat; a knee length leather jacket, cracked from years on the sea hung over broad shoulders. Black hair was tied with a brown ribbon at the nape of his neck, strands sticking up in disarray having been freed from the confines of his hat which now rested comfortably in the crook of his arm. His cheeks were flushed by the sun, and his skin was dry, but blue eyes lit up as he smirked at the bar maid.

  
Returning her musket to its rightful place against her thigh, Kagome straightened and placed her hands firmly on her hips. “Captain Wolfe, it’s been some time since I’ve seen that disreputable face.”

  
At the mention of the Captain, Kagome heard the sharp intake of breath from a few of the remaining patrons. She watched out of the corner of her eye as several men found a quiet table in a corner making themselves as inconspicuous as possible. They probably owed him a debt.

  
Her tavern, much like the other taverns in Port Royal, was commonly frequented by the disgraceful men and woman of society. Whores, pirates, buccaneers, and the occasional naval officer would come and go – more often than not causing trouble, but never too much for her to ban them from her establishment. But her tavern, unlike the other taverns in Port Royal, tended to be frequented by some of the more notorious pirates; men whose names sparked debilitating fear, and who were so bathed in violence and rumor that some believed them to be invincible. Men just like Captain Wolfe.

  
Bowing dramatically, Captain Wolfe chuckled. “So long at sea makes a man hunger for a beautiful woman.” Straightening, he crossed the space between them quickly, not glancing at a single other patron. Reaching out, he pulled her hands into his and brought them to his lips. Slowly, he placed a kiss on each of her fingers. “And what woman is more beautiful than you, my dear Kagome?”

  
Pulling her hands from his, Kagome laughed. “Your sweet words may work on whores, Captain Wolfe. But I am no whore.” Giving him a knowing smile, she turned and made her way behind the bar.

  
Captain Wolfe followed at her heels. “Ah, but some days I so wish you were.” He murmured as he sat heavily in a bar stool across from her, placing his hat on the counter.

  
Wordlessly, Kagome pulled a fresh glass and the finest bottle of brandy she had from under the bar. Setting down the glass, a small smile still on her face, she filled it to the brim. She left the bottle on the counter so the Captain could refill his glass at his own discretion. Folding her arms on the counter she leaned forward with a bright smile, “What brings you here, Captain? Last I heard you were making your way to Nassau.”

  
The Captain took a generous draft of his brandy, letting his eyes slide shut momentarily as a blissful shudder coursed up and down the length of his spine. “I already told you,” He opened his eyes, letting his stare linger on the swell of her breasts for a moment before rising to meet her knowing stare. “To see you.” He grinned. “And for the brandy, yours is the best in Port Royal."

  
Kagome smirked. “Thanks to you, Captain.”

  
Kagome had, unbeknownst to her boss, struck up a deal with Captain Wolfe regarding the importation of higher quality liquor. If he brought it to her and sold it to her for a lower price, she would ensure that only himself and select members of his crew could sample it. Of course, if a wealthy enough patron entered her establishment, she would make exceptions – but no one needed to know that.

  
The Captain waved his hand dismissively as the tavern door swung open again, “Stop this ‘Captain’ shit, call me by my name.”

  
The newcomers distracted Kagome for a moment as she watched them stumble into open seats. Their laughter echoed off the walls as they started to swap stories of their experiences with the whore Kagura from down the street. Bringing her attention back to Captain Wolfe, she smiled with false innocence. “Surely, Demon Wolfe of the Water.”  
Kagome hardly heard his bark of laughter over the renewed cry for drink from the other occupants of the tavern. Giving the Captain an apologetic smile, she straightened and made her rounds of the tavern. When she was finished, the fools placated with cheap rum, questionable meat, and ale that was more piss than ale, she returned to the Captain with a fresh sheen of sweat on her brow.

  
Leaning forward, his face flushed from drink, Wolfe smirked. “I have many names at sea, but with you I only want to hear one name pass those perfect lips – preferably moaned, and preferably when you’re naked.”

  
Kagome rolled her eyes, “Only if you tell me what you’re doing here in Port Royal, Koga. And none of this beautiful woman bullshit.” Reaching behind her, Kagome opened a drawer and pulled out a sheet of worn parchment and slapped it down on the countertop in-front of Koga. “These are hanging all over the harbour, you can’t be that idiotic as to not have seen them.”

  
Staring up at Koga from the bar, was Koga. His sketch took up majority of the page, his likeness captured remarkably well all the way down to the dangerous smirk that he was currently wearing. Under his face was a list of all his crimes, majority of which were just variations of the word ‘murder’. Across the top was the phrase “Wanted Dead or Alive” and below that was the guarantee of reward in the amount of 1,000 pieces of eight.

  
Koga let out a long, low whistle. “That’s all I’m worth, huh?” Pushing the parchment back to her, he finished what remained in his glass and quickly poured another.

  
Kagome sighed, replacing the page in the drawer and quirking an eyebrow at the Captain. “So, why are you here?”

  
Koga frowned and dropped his gaze, his fingers dancing against his glass. “Had to get out of the water.”  
“Why?”

  
“Been rumors,” He started, “about a witch.” He took another drink.

  
Kagome leaned forward; her curiosity piqued. “A witch?”

  
“Rumors say a new pirate captain has a witch, though no one seems to know his name. They say that anyone who dare try and go up against him will either die by his hand or drown at sea thanks to his witch. He’s ruthless.” He looked up at Kagome, a rare show of apprehension floating to the surface for only a moment. “Apparently just last month he boarded one of the ships belonging to those British bastards and slaughtered the whole crew save one man.”

  
She stayed silent for a moment, “So you came to shore where you’re a wanted man? All for rumors?”

  
Koga shrugged, “I’m a wanted man everywhere. At least here, I get to see your beautiful face.” His wolfish smirk was suddenly back in flourish. “Besides, crew and I been at sea for months, they were starting to get sluggish. Thought a stiff drink and a good fuck would bolster their spirits.”

  
“Ah,” Kagome remarked, a playful smile pulling at the corner of her mouth. “I wondered where your two mates were, they’re usually with you. Must be spending all their plunder at the whore houses huh? What, you didn’t want to join? I hear Kagura is quite popular.”

  
“I’ve already told you,” He leaned forward, “There is no woman more beautiful than you who I’d want to spend my time on shore with.” His eyes, still playful, suddenly flashed with desire.

  
Before she had a chance to respond, there was a sharp knock on the tavern door. Kagome looked up, a small frown marring her previously jovial features.

  
“What?” Koga raised an eyebrow towards her, finishing what was left in his glass in a single swig. Without thinking, he angled his body toward the tavern door and moved his dominant hand to the sword hilt on his belt. “Kagome, what is it?”

  
She shook her head slightly and waved him away, straining to hear over the activity in the tavern. Time ticked by painfully slow, and for a moment she believed that she would only be slightly inconvenienced for the second time that day. But soon, another sharp rap echoed against the door and Kagome knew real trouble was coming.  
Bringing her hand down sharply on the counter, Kagome let out a harsh string of expletives that made several patrons rise surprised eyes to her before turning back to their drink.

  
Koga let out another long low whistle, watching her in admiration as she made quick work of clearing away the brandy and his now empty glass. His eyes followed her expectantly as she made her way around the bar, her movements laced with a sense of urgency.

  
“Come on then.” She urged, nodding towards the back of the tavern. She waited for only a moment, giving him a firm look that told him there wasn’t room to argue.  
Koga rose to his feet, swaying for only a moment before obediently following after her. “Where are you taking me? To your rooms I hope,” He let out a dreamy sigh, “Finally going to let me grace your bed?”

  
Kagome gave him a withering stare over her shoulder as she weaved her way expertly around the tavern tables. She passed the patron at the farthest table, a portly man who was dangerously close to becoming unconscious; and led the Captain to a grey curtain covering the back corner which was conveniently out of sight from the front door.  
“And what is this?” He quirked an eyebrow at her, his gaze flickering quickly from the curtain to Kagome.

  
Wasting no time, she pushed open the curtain to reveal a narrow staircase and a small wooden door lacking a handle. “I pay a street orphan to watch the tavern.” She explained, ramming her shoulder into the door. On the second try, the door sprang open with a sharp crack. “One knock means unwanted company, two means Royal Navy. You’ve got a price on your head, Captain. It’s best you take your leave.”

  
Koga leaned forward to peer out the small opening, his eyes shining in what Kagome suspected was gratitude. The door led to the alley that ran behind the tavern. It was cramped and dark, the ground soft and wet; covered in what Koga assumed and Kagome knew was vomit and piss. But while unpleasant, it was a fast and easy way to escape the inevitable imprisonment that Koga was facing if he stayed.

  
“Like I said,” He slurred, turning to face Kagome with slightly glassy eyes, “Not a woman I’d rather see.” With surprising fluidity considering the amount he drank, Koga reached forward and wrapped his arm firmly around Kagome’s waist. With a devilish grin, he dipped his head quickly and planted a slow and warm kiss at the junction of her shoulder and neck.

  
Kagome squeaked in surprise, a hot flush rising to her cheeks. As he pulled back, she slapped him squarely across the face. “Captain, you test your luck too much!”

  
Koga laughed heartily, rubbing at his stinging cheek before backing up into the alley. Bowing dramatically once more, he left Kagome with a bright grin. “Until I see you again, my love.”

  
She leaned out the doorway after him, screaming after his quickly retreating form. “When you do, you’ll pay your fucking tab!” All she got was a laugh in return.

  
Before she was able to close the door completely, Kagome became aware of the eerie silence that had enveloped the tavern. Swallowing hard, she slid the back door shut as quietly as possible and returned the curtain to its rightful place. She knew of only two things that could quiet drunken sailors so effectively, one was death and the other was the threat of death. If her little orphan spy was right, then whatever member of the Royal Navy had entered her tavern was dangerous and out for blood.

  
As she came back into view, Kagome sucked in a sharp breath. Standing in the middle of the tavern floor, his head held high and an eerie calm wafting off him, was a Commander of the Royal Navy.

  
Steeling her nerves, Kagome frowned as she walked up to him, her hands placed firmly on her hips. “Not so often I see someone of your standing in a tavern as lowly as this, is there something I can do for you Commander? A stiff drink perhaps? Directions to the whore house?”

  
A few of the men chuckled.

  
The man looked Kagome up and down silently, his face revealing nothing but his eyes flashing dangerously. He was not someone to mess with, Kagome decided quickly.  
Finally, he spoke. “I am looking for some information about a pirate. I have been told that a bar maid at this . . . establishment,” He spat out the word as if it burned him. “would be able to assist me.”

  
Kagome raised her eyes to meet his, and shrugged, “Sorry, must have the wrong tavern. Don’t know nobody who can help you here.”

  
“This is _The Nun’s Nectar,_ is it not?”

  
She smirked, “Aye, it is. Still can’t help you, Commander. Like I said, you’ve got the wrong establishment.”

  
He was dirty, dirtier than a man in his position generally was. Mud and blood streaking the usually pristine whites of his uniform, the fabric of which was worn and slightly tattered. His hair was tied at the nape of his neck by a red ribbon; the silver locks flowing to his lower back in delicate strands. Kagome took a moment to acknowledge silently how handsome he was, but the thought soon fled as she met his eyes once more and saw a ruthlessness in the golden orbs that was not there previously.

  
He looked down his nose at the small woman, his hand moving to rest on the hilt of his sword – one of two, Kagome noticed with a slight tinge of fear – and quirked a delicate eyebrow. “I am Commander Sesshomaru Tashio,” He began, his voice booming over the already hushed voices of the tavern. “Any man who has not exited this tavern by the time I turn around, will be executed on charges of piracy and conspiracy against the crown.”

  
His words, which Kagome did not doubt in the slightest, had their desired effect. Chair backs and stools clattered to the floor as the men rushed out the door, their drinks forgotten, and their tabs abandoned. Soon, it was only Kagome, the Commander, and the unconscious fighter still crumpled on the floor.

  
Enraged, Kagome turned burning blue eyes up to Commander Tashio. Placing her hands firmly on her hips, she glared at him with as much hatred as she could muster completely forgetting about the fear she had felt earlier. “Who the fuck are you to think you can order paying patrons out of my tavern?”

  
The Commander smirked, causing Kagome to take a terrified step back. “I am Commander Sesshomaru Tashio, and I require your assistance in locating a pirate.”


	2. Chapter Two

“I must admit,” The Admiral began, a thick plume of smoke momentarily blocking his vision. “you’re taking this quite well, Commander.”

The former Captain-turned-Commander repressed a sneer, carefully controlling his tone before answering. “This one is aware of the gravity of the situation and can understand the logic behind your decision, Admiral.”

The Admiral hummed absently, his head bobbing up and down as he took another deep drag from the cigar hanging from his thin lips. He leaned forward with his elbows resting on the dark wood of his desk, crumping several papers as he did so. “Tell me again,” He exhaled towards the Commander, the smoke aided by the breeze from the open window behind him. “How did you let it happen?”

Sesshomaru clenched his fists behind his back, his face betraying nothing of the rage bubbling beneath the surface. “Nothing was allowed to occur, Admiral.”

Sitting back heavily, the plush chair creaking with the rough movement, the Admiral frowned and finally – much to Sesshomaru’s satisfaction – dabbed out the cigar into a porcelain ash tray and immediately traded one vice for another. Lifting a glass of brandy to his lips, dull brown eyes shining in irritation, he waved his free hand towards Sesshomaru. “Regardless, Commander, I want to hear how it happened.”

“Have you not read the report that was submitted, Admiral?” Golden eyes flicked to said report sitting on the edge of the desk.

The Admiral frowned, “Are you questioning my competency, _Commander_.” His eyes narrowed, the threat in his voice evident. He had already demoted Sesshomaru, already stained his reputation so that it would take him years to rebuild. He could, would, do more if Sesshomaru gave him the opportunity.

_Yes. _“No.”

“Good,” A triumphant smile spread across his face, revealing rotting brown teeth behind a neatly trimmed grey beard. “Then explain to me again, what happened that you could lose a ship as grand as _Demon Lord _on it’s second voyage, so shortly after it came under your control?”

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to back-hand the Admiral, and instead calmly and slowly explained what his report had already stated in detail. He was speaking to the Admiral as if he were a child, but the Admiral didn’t seem to notice – even if he had, Sesshomaru didn’t necessarily care.

The Commander started from the beginning, explaining how he had carefully selected his crew; choosing only the most seasoned and disciplined navy soldiers. Men who would listen to him without question and follow orders that would make a lesser man quake. He explained how they had, in the short span of six months, managed to board and capture more pirate ships than most Captains before him. How he had managed to seize more illegal cargo during his short reign as Captain than even the Admiral. He explained, painfully and with an irritating slowness, the final night _Demon Lord _sailed the waters.

They had been on a return trip to Port Royal, an insignificant pirate captain withering away in the brig and fourteen commandeered casks of illegal whale fat in the stores. It was the middle of the night, and the wind was being irritatingly docile, slowing their return (much to the crews’ dismay, as many of them liked to remind their Captain that they were missing the sweet taste of a good and willing whore). Sesshomaru had been in the Captains quarters, bent over his log detailing the largely uninspiring events of the day. Many of his men were resting, save a few who ensured that everything above deck was running smoothly.

Captain Tashio had been interrupted mid-sentence, his quill stilling on the page and irritated eyes sliding to the door where a panting and terrified gunner explained to him that they were about to be overtaken. Initially Sesshomaru hadn’t believed him, he knew – just as his gunner and crew did – that the winds they were currently caught in were near stagnant. There was just no way. Putting his faith in logic, he had followed the gunner’s frantic pace as he led him above deck. As the sharp tang of fresh salt stung his nose, Sesshomaru allowed his brows to pull together.

His gunner was right.

Heading towards them, going against the current at an alarming and impossible rate, was a ship half the size of _Demon Lord. _Its black flag snapped in the wind, reminding Sesshomaru once again that _there was no wind_. Disbelief flooded through him, the logical part of his mind telling him that he was dehydrated and seeing things – there was just _no way. _But the ship continued to progress, and a thrum of panic started to swell amongst his crew; the sheer impossibility of the situation rousing the rest of his crew from a fretful and lacking slumber.

Sesshomaru explained to the Admiral that he was presented with two choices in that moment. He could tell his crew to abandon ship, leaving behind everything; including their dignity. Or they could fight. He knew the pirates would be out-gunned and out-manned. Knew that his men were willing to lay their lives on the line for the sake crew and Crown. He had made his decision based on those facts, ordering his men to prepare the cannons and steel their minds and hearts for battle.

He didn’t know however, that the pirates were fighting for something much more substantial and powerful than the reputation of the Crown – and that they were willing to throw their lives away for less. This he kept to himself.

His tone grew dark and his fists clenched behind his back as an inescapable rage pulsed behind golden eyes, his shame hot beneath the surface. He explained, in short clipped sentences, how their cannons were useless, their willingness to defend _Demon Lord_ to the death was useless. He explained how the pirates overran the ship in what seemed like seconds. He explained how his crew had been slaughtered like rabid animals, how their screams echoed in his ears and their pleas for mercy were met with a morbid bubbling glee from the pirates.

When he was done, his fury buried under a casual and bored expression, the Admiral had bobbed his head in thought. “And you were the only one to survive.”

“Hn.”

_“Leave this one,” _The voice rang through Sesshomaru’s head clear and slow, its tone just as mocking and amused as it was that night. He kept it to himself.

“And did you see this new . . . pirate captain?” He frowned, the skin around his eyes crinkling and bushy eyebrows drawing together. “Did he say anything to you?”

“No, this one was knocked unconscious and thrown overboard before he boarded the sinking remains of my ship.” The lie slipped from his lips forcefully, leaving behind the bitter taste of shame.

_“Let him run back to his masters,” Red eyes bore into gold, rotten breath caressing over infuriated features. “The dog will spread the message, he’ll let them know the King is coming.” _Again, he kept this to himself.

“I see . . . I see.” The Admiral leaned back, his head tipping back slightly to focus on the plaster ceiling for only a moment. He seemed to be thinking, chewing on the information. His chin slowly lowered, piercing Sesshomaru with a cold, disappointed stare. “You’re dismissed, Commander Tashio. If you think of any more information about this disreputable fiend do return. In the meantime, please see Captain Cobbs – he’ll be taking over _Treachery _while you . . . recover from this ordeal.”

Sesshomaru didn’t speak, only nodded slowly as he turned sharply on his heel and pushed open the thick wooden double doors. He left the Admirals home, located on a swell of land overlooking the town of Port Royal, and made his way down the lush path towards the heart of the town; the Admirals words tumbling through his mind, fanning the flames of his anger.

The insult wasn’t lost on him. Ever since he had washed ashore a month prior, disoriented with the seeds of hatred blooming in his chest, his duties and responsibilities were slowly being stripped away. He knew what would come next. Soon, much sooner than he originally expected it would seem, they would send him off to man a fort that didn’t need any more men or guard some weakling of a Lord and his family.

They were interested in this new pirate captain. Not afraid or worried, to be certain, but interested. As far as they were concerned, he had done nothing except show them how weak one of their own was. They would keep Sesshomaru around until he could provide no more information, or the threat turned out to be as miniscule as they already perceived it. He would be cast aside, mocked and disregarded never to Captain a ship again.

But their interests didn’t matter to him. Their plans for his future didn’t matter to him. They didn’t matter to him. Not anymore. The only thing that he cared about was bringing his wrath down on this new pirate _King _– making him beg for mercy, before he removed his head from his shoulders and mounted it on a pike so the world would see what crossing Captain Sesshomaru Tashio meant.

_Yes, _he thought darkly, making his way down towards the beach with determined steps, _this _dog _will have his revenge._

**xXx**

It had been three days.

Three days of trying to get information out of the men strewn across the beach in Port Royal, pirates and merchants alike. Many of them had just come ashore, their attentions focused on much more rewarding activities than giving an angry Naval officer information.

He had made his way through crudely erected camps, each only separated by a thin curtain made of colorful dirtied fabric. Men slept on the sand, their flimsy canopies doing nothing to shield them from the piercing heat of the sun. Sesshomaru had attempted to rouse some, nudging them with the toe of his boot ready to demand they give him answers. Those who awoke from their drunken stupors had grumbled and cursed, calling him the son of a whore or something else much more colorful. Majority had not awoken at all, only farted or mumbled before adjusting their positions and snoring on.

He was tired and irritated. He hadn’t changed his uniform in three days, nor had he bathed. He was starting to look more like a pirate than a naval officer each day that passed – he knew he smelled like one for sure. This, he quickly realized, wasn’t necessarily a bad thing.

Crouching before a shirtless man, Sesshomaru held a gold piece between two long fingers. “This can be yours,” He started, pulling his arm back as the man before him swiped at the piece sloppily. “If you answer my questions.”

The man’s eyes narrowed to slits, whether to see straight or in deep thought Sesshomaru wasn’t sure. He was young and bald. The skin atop his head and shoulders cracking from sun exposer, dirt veining through the raw flesh. His upper body was coated in sand, clumps of it crumbling off as he shifted his weight. A bottle of wine was clutched in his right hand, while his left curled in the blackened fabric that covered his thighs. “Whacha need?”

Sesshomaru repressed a smirk, rolling the gold piece across the tops of his fingers. “I need information in locating a pirate.”

The man recoiled quickly, his eyes widening. Green eyes swept the beach around him. They were relatively alone; but no one was ever really alone in Port Royal. Someone was always listening, ready to condemn another in hopes of elevating themselves in the eyes of those who they perceived as strong. He jerked his head left and right dramatically, bringing the wine bottle to his lips and taking a deep and slow swallow. “Nuh-uh!” He blurted, leaning forward and narrowing his eyes again. “No fer a single gold piece, mate.”

Letting out a quiet sigh, Sesshomaru reached into his pocket and pulled out second gold piece. Holding them between his three fingers he raised a delicate eyebrow, “And for two?”

The man considered. Two gold pieces could get him a decent bottle of rum, better yet it would get him some special treatment with that whore Kagura that everyone was so fond of. He pursed his lips considering. He pulled one knee to his chest and took another long draft of the bottle glued to his hand. As he lowered it, he looked at Sesshomaru more closely. He was dirty, his clothes tattered and stiff from sand and salt. He had the smell of a man who spent more time on the water than on land, a glint of ruthlessness in his eyes that marked so many dangerous men. But that jacket, that fucking Naval jacket. Yes, two pieces of gold could get him much that he wanted – but helping the Navy? He’d lose his life for that.

“No,” He said at last, his head jerking behind him. “Bu’ fer two gold, I’ll tell ya where to go lookin’.”

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to impale the man, it would be so easy – no one seemed to be looking. But this was the most information he had been offered in the last three days. This might, he realized with a swell of irritation, be the only information he would get from these men. He regarded the eager glint in the man’s eyes, the way his lips twitched in anticipation at the prospect of payment. Finally, begrudgingly, Sesshomaru dropped the two pieces of gold at the man’s feet.

He lunged, scooping up a handful of sand as well as the coins as a gleeful cheer erupted from cracked lips. “_The Nun’s Nectar –_ that there bitch be . . .” He deposited the coins into a small pouch at his hip as he contemplated his words, his grin splitting open a crack on his lips. “frien’ly, to many a Captain.”

_A whore, _Sesshomaru sneered, _the greedy bitch will demand more than two gold coins._

“Hn.” Sesshomaru rose to his feet, not bothering to thank the man who had gone back to drinking in earnest.

Experienced feet led him through the maze of beach camps, ignoring the taunts and sneers that many of the men threw at him. Some of the bolder men pissed in his direction, their cocks held firmly in dirtied hands as they described what they had done to his mother in vivid slurred detail. _Invalids. _Soon he was out of the thick of the camps, the tents and shelters thinning out as the vegetation grew wilder and more lush. He climbed a sandy set of wooden stairs, passing an all-too-thin whore who stopped briefly to offer her services. Sesshomaru ignored her, making his way up the center of the road towards the heart of town.

He didn’t stop walking until he stood before _The Nun’s Nectar. _The building was dull compared to the open structures surrounding it. Lacking the crowds of drunks and whores all giggling and rutting to their hearts content, unconcerned with appearance or respectability. This building was made of brick, painted a dull green as opposed to the bright pinks and blues that coated majority of the other buildings. It was only two stories tall and had windows only on the second floor, both propped open to let in the hot breeze. The wooden door was firmly shut, the only indication that the place was open was the low rumble of noise that floated from under the door and the bright torch that was lit outside.

Sesshomaru wasted no time, opening the door and stepping into a rapidly quieting tavern.

**xXx**

“I am Commander Sesshomaru Tashio, and I require your assistance in locating a pirate.”

Sesshomaru watched in satisfaction as she took a slight step back, her fear flashing bare and raw across her face as she was momentarily stunned to silence. He repressed the urge to chuckle. _Good, the whore is afraid._

“And why,” She began slowly, the fear that was so plain suddenly melting away to be replaced with a fire that Sesshomaru had not expected. “Would I help you, Commander? When you have so thoroughly cleared out my tavern, leaving _multiple _tabs still to be paid? Not to mention my tips!” Her tone turned shrill, “You think you can just _demand _information after that?”

“That is of no importance.”

“No importance!?” The tavern whore sputtered, an angry flush spreading to her cheeks. He watched as she struggled to control her anger, her mouth opening and closing like a gaping fish as she attempted to speak. He was pleased when she snapped it shut, her eyes shining bright with contempt. To his surprise, the tavern girl seemed to take full control of her emotions. She let her eyes slide shut and took in a deep breath, her chest straining against an all too tight bodice. When she opened them again, they shone cold with irritation. “The question still stands, why should I help you?”

“Because I require it, whore.” He snapped.

He was tired of the games, of the distrust the wretches that inhabited this damnable island seemed to radiate. He had spent three days attempting to bribe and convince them that they should give him information, aid him in his revenge. And after three days all he had to show for it was the name of a tavern ran by a whore who was _friendly _with a number of pirate Captains. And now? Now that whore was questioning _him._

His temper threatened to spill over. He briefly considered throwing her in a cell under crimes of piracy. She was sure to tell him everything he wanted and needed to know then, and he could even have her hanged afterwards; a tempting bonus. But she was his only lead, the only possible source of information that could bring him closer to gutting the animal that had been the cause of his downfall. Reluctantly, he pushed the urge aside.

“Because you require it?” She snorted, the sound causing him to clench his jaw tightly. Turning her back on him, she made her way behind the bar and placed both palms flat on the counter. Leveling him with a challenging stare, her words fell from her mouth recklessly. “Well, _I _require drinkers in my tavern and money in my pocket. You’ve seemed to have royally fucked that up, so I don’t see why I would give you any help, _Commander._”

_Commander. _The disgust that accompanied the title that fell from her plump lips made him see red. Her contempt and her hatred were palpable, the defiance and mockery that shone in blue eyes taunting him as she stared down the barrel of a pistol that he hadn’t even realized he had drawn.

Just as quickly, he was staring into the muzzle of a musket that was gripped in her small hand.

“That course of action in unwise, whore. You are baring arms towards a Commander of the Royal Navy – a crime punishable by death.”

She swallowed thickly, the only evidence of her fear. “And you’re baring arms towards me – a crime that also ends in death.”

Gold eyes raked over her figure quickly. He took in the determined glint in her eye, causing the already brilliant blue to darken to a bold cobalt. He took in the way she held the musket firm and steady, aimed perfectly straight at his chest – it wasn’t her first time holding it. He wondered if she had fired it before. A small pink tongue darted out over her bottom lip, wetting the flesh and stopping the slight tremble that had threatened to start. Her chest rose and fell shallowly, from fear or excitement Sesshomaru wasn’t quite sure. But she would shoot, he determined; and he didn’t think she would miss.

**xXx**

Nothing moved for what felt like an eternity. Her heart hammered in her chest, the pounding drowning out all other sound. She would shoot, given he shot first. She wouldn’t miss, he was close enough that she was guaranteed to meet her mark. _If I’m not dead first. _She mused absently.

The way he was looking at her made her want to shudder. It was predatory; hateful and determined and hungry. His face had betrayed nothing, his features carved from stone making her wonder if he was even real – but his eyes had flashed in such a way that made her mouth go dry. Finally, reluctantly, she lowered her musket and placed it on the counter without letting her eyes leave his. He would kill her, and he wouldn’t feel bad about it at all. If she was going to die, it wasn’t going to be at the hands of a pompous Commander.

After a few painful moments, he had lowered his own and replaced it to its rightful place at his hip. She let out a whoosh of breath, her brow crinkling in relief as the threat of death lessened.

As her shoulders sagged, Commander Tashio strode forward on long legs stopping just shy of the bar. Reaching forward, he picked her musket from the counter and placed it directly next to his own; his movements calm and detached.

“Hey!” She glared, slapping her palm on the counter with enough force that the unconscious man on the floor let out a low groan. “That’s mine! You can’t just take it!”

“Hn.” He took a seat at the bar and inclined his chin, somehow managing to look down at her even as she stood above him. “Your actions were punishable by death, only commandeering your weapon is a mercy.”

She resisted the urge to unleash the multitude of disgraceful curses that floated on the tip of her tongue. She knew that his presence was driving away customers. The word would spread that a Commander of the Royal Navy was drinking at her tavern – and pirates and thieves don’t drink with men of the law; that’s just fact. It was one thing for an officer to pay and drink, usually leaving her a decent tip as they did. But this Commander, this absolute asshole wasn’t drinking. He was goading her for information, asking her to betray the confidence and trust of her largest customer base – and he would kill her if she didn’t answer, that much was clear to her. Her earnings for the night would plummet, and her boss would punish her for it. Severely.

Blue eyes slid to the back door, the “PROHIBITED” sign causing a terrified shiver to seize her body. She swallowed thickly, deciding to do the only thing that would calm her in a situation where she faced death both before and behind her.

Drink.

Reaching under the bar she pulled out Captain Wolfe’s favorite bottle of brandy along with a clean glass. She uncorked it with her teeth, spitting the cork onto the countertop without a care for where it landed. Pouring herself an ample draft, she brought the glass to her lips and tipped her head back. As the brandy slid down her throat and pooled in her stomach, some of the tension in her shoulders lessened. She was still afraid, still ticked off, but the instantaneous soothing warmth in her belly made his cold, stoic stare a bit more bearable.

The Commander watched her the whole time with impassive gold eyes. Silently, she held out the bottle in offer and his eyes narrowed slightly. _I’ll take that as a no then. _

**xXx**

He watched her as she drank half of a glass in one gulp. _Disgusting. _She offered the bottle, and he glared as he got a closer look at it. It was the same brandy that the Admiral drank, brandy coveted by men in high positions that did not come cheap. Sesshomaru questioned how she had acquired it. Stolen most likely, pirated most definitely. He would not partake in consuming pirated goods, even if a glass of brandy would sooth his frayed nerves.

“I still cannot help you.” She finally spoke, her words making his back stiffen.

He glared. “You are capable, and you will. I require information on locating a pirate.”

“As you’ve said,” She regarded him over the rim of her glass. Taking slower, more measured sips as her eyes drooped in apparent exhaustion. “Commander Tashio, I’m afraid you’re mistaken if you believe I have information on anyone who partakes in piracy. As you’re aware, it’s illegal.”

He grit his teeth in frustration. The answer was rehearsed, something she had clearly said before to other naval officers. It was something he had heard, personally and on a multitude of occasions, from merchants and innkeepers who were determined to stay silent rather than risk the wrath of their suppliers and customers. She knew what to say and she knew how to say it.

Frustrated, he decided to switch tactics.

Pulling the brandy bottle towards him he made a show of inspecting it. He tilted it this way and that, bringing its open mouth to his nose and sniffing delicately. Placing it back on the counter, he met her poorly concealed anxious stare with his own cold glint. “Is that so, whore? Then how do you explain your acquisition of brandy of this quality?”

She stiffened almost imperceptibly, her eyes widening a fraction. “I-I bought it from Mr. Davis the merchant. You know of him, I presume? He supplies spirits to all of the taverns and inns in Port Royal.”

Another rehearsed answer. She was caught.

“I am familiar with Mr. Davis. Although, I am quite certain I have never seen brandy of this quality in his warehouse. I can deduce that if I bring this bottle to him, he will happily inform me that he has never carried such quality in years.” She sputtered, the sip she had just taken choking her. She coughed for a moment, her eyes tearing up as her throat was rubbed raw. As she got herself under control, Sesshomaru had to restrain himself from smirking in victory.

She was stunned into silence. He watched as emotions flickered across her face in rapid succession. Shock. Fear. Resistance. Doubt. Resignation. Anger.

Finally, “What the fuck do you want?” She spat, her eyes narrowing into slits.

“I require-“

“You require information on locating a fucking pirate.” She seethed through clenched teeth. Slamming her glass on the counter, amber liquid slashing dangerously close to the rim, she waved her free hand palm up in front of her in a jerky motion. “Who?”

Gold met blue, superiority and hate battling for dominance. Truthfully, Sesshomaru was unsure how to explain to her that he didn’t know the name of the pirate he was looking for. He didn’t truly know his face either, when he had laid eyes upon him, he was nearly blinded by the sting of salt and blood that dripped into his eyes. He only really saw a bloody outline.

“I do not know his name.” He started, choosing his words careful. “I do not know his face. I know he is strong, and wretched. He slaughtered my crew, ruthlessly and without mercy. I was the sole survivor. He called himself King.”

Recognition floated into her eyes momentarily before it was suddenly and violently replaced by a sick sort of determination. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, gnawing on the plump flesh in what looked like worry. Blue eyes looked to him before slowly sliding to that back door with the crude “PROHIBITED” sign, her shoulders tensing as something crashed on the other side.

Sesshomaru was growing impatient, his palm itching to slap her so that she would speak again. She knew something, obviously. When she did, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

“I’ll help you,” Her words came out in a rush, softening in volume as the noise behind the door fell silent once again. “If you do something for me.”

_The whore wants money. _Sesshomaru thought in disgust. He reached long slender fingers into the depth of his inner coat pocket, wrapping his hand around a coin purse that was filled with gold coins. _Greedy bitch. _

“You have to get me out of here.”

He stilled, quirking an eyebrow in her direction and withdrawing his hand from his pocket. “The door is before you, do you need assistance opening it?”

“No.” She snapped; her tone strained with what Sesshomaru deduced was fear. “It’s none of your business, but if you get me out of here, I’ll tell you what I know. Deal?”

Sesshomaru stilled, considering her proposition. She was clearly not trustworthy. That was made clear for him as she leaned over the bar counter, the tops of her breasts exposed clearly for his viewing in a vain and useless attempt to get him to trust her, he assumed. But the fear, the tinge of desperation that had flooded into her eyes and laced through her words made him believe that she would tell him the truth. How much faith he could place in a tavern whores’ words was still to be determined, however.

Making up his mind, he reached out his hand, which she placed her own in and shook with a surprising firmness.

“It is a deal.” He said at last, rising to his feet and glaring down at her with as much intensity as he could muster. “I will return for you tonight when the sun has set.” Her mouth opened to speak, but he cut her off quickly. “If you are not truthful in your information, whore, trust you will not live to see the sun rise again.”

Mutely, but with a peculiar spark of gratitude in her eyes, she nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
